Mega Man (Ruby-Spears)
Mega Man is a animated television series created by Ruby-Spears that ran from 1994 to 1996, debuting in most markets on Saturday morning, September 11th, 1994. Episodes Season One *Episode 1: The Beginning *Episode 2: Electric Nightmare *Episode 3: The Big Shake *Episode 4: Mega Pinocchio *Episode 5: The Incredible Shrinking Mega Man *Episode 6: Bot Transfer *Episode 7: Ice Age *Episode 8: Cold Steel *Episode 9: Future Shock *Episode 10: Robasaur Park *Episode 11: Strange Island of Dr. Wily *Episode 12: Mega Man in the Moon *Episode 13: 20,000 Leaks Under The Sea Season Two *Episode 14: Campus Commandos *Episode 15: The Day The Moon Fell *Episode 16: Showdown At Red Gulch *Episode 17: Terror of The Seven Seas *Episode 18: Mega Dreams *Episode 19: Robo Spider *Episode 20: Master of Disaster *Episode 21: Night of The Living Monster Bots *Episode 22: Curse of The Lion Men *Episode 23: Brain Bots *Episode 24: Bro Bots *Episode 25: Bad Day At Peril Park *Episode 26: Mega X Season Three *Episode 27: Crime of The Century Cast *'Mega Man': Ian James Corlett *'ProtoMan': Scott McNeil *'Dr. Wily': Scott McNeil *'Roll': Robyn Ross (Seasons 1&2) Kathleen Barr (Remainder of Series) *'Dr. Light': Jim Byrnes *'Rush': Ian James Corlett *'Cut Man': Terry Klassen *'Bright Man': Jay Brazeau *'Snake Man': Ian James Corlett *'Eddie (Flip Top)': Scott McNeil *'Various Other Female Voices seasons 1 & 2': Robyn Ross Tony Sampson (of Ed, Edd & Eddy) also supplied voices on this show. Terry Klassen also served as Dialogue director. Characters (cartoon versions) Click here to learn about the characters from the show and how different they were from their video game counterparts. (This page is seperate from the main '''characters' page.)'' Other Characters Click here to learn about characters who appeared on the cartoon show but never appeared in any of the Mega Man video games like Brain Bot. Locations Click here to view and learn about the various settings of certain episodes, Dr. Light's lab and of course Skull Fortress. Merchandise Click here to view a list of merchandise based on the Mega Man cartoon show. Trivia *Clips from the cartoon were used by Capcom of Japan in the Mega Man 7 commercial. *The Killer Bullet's from the first game and Napalm Man can be seen briefly in the intro, but they never appear in an actual episode *No Robot Masters from Mega Man 6 or Mega Man 7 ever appered in the series. *The Bubble Bats from the Mega Man games appear on a few episodes of this series. But, they are called by their Japanese/"Rockman" name from Mega Man 4: Battontons. *Voice actor Kirby Morrow is credited as voicing Mega Man on some websites. This is completely false, see above or "Cast" section. *Some time after the show no longer aired on television, the reruns were picked up by the Fox Family channel (which has since been taken over by ABC). Some episodes were heavily edited for content. The show's intro, which featured a city under attack, and later in ruins, were edited and scenes where Roll was attacked by a male robot was removed. The unedited episodes are now available on DVD in box sets by ADV video. The first season set is titled A Hero is Born. The second season set (which includes the lone third season episode) is titled Battle for the Future. *Reportedly, Marvel Comics had picked up the rights to produce a monthly series based on the Mega Man shows. However, the deal fell through when the show was canceled by Capcom. This was reported on the popular fan site mmhp.net Mega Man Home Page, but the reference to the canceled series has since been removed. The truth is still not known for sure. *The composers of the music heard on the Mega Man show and it's main theme are from John Mitchell and Tom Keenlyside. *Unlike in the games, when Mega Man uses a gains a new weapon, he does not change colors. Instead, it shows him downloading the weapon. *In the cartoon, Proto Man is a full fledged member of Dr. Wily's robots, and is bitter rivals with Mega Man. Misc Here is a rare television commercial for the show on the website Youtube.com. This ad contains some of the animated sequences from the original promo reel mentioned above in the facts section. Also, here is a gem of a video of Scott McNeill doing ProtoMan's, Dr. Wily's and Eddie's voices for some fans at a recent convention. NsjkfYWqwfo&NR N8seLrRkBwI (Scott McNeil YouTube video from planet-megaman.com) Category:Mega Man cartoon Category:Cartoons